


Q'ithup is Pronounced Wrong, and Other Revelations

by SpiffiestTea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, Original Work
Genre: Freeform | OC bullshit, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-19 03:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22971049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiffiestTea/pseuds/SpiffiestTea
Summary: The recently married Miqo'te couple of Q'ithup Tia and Ra'phiel Zural have been existing peacefully in an apartment together for some time. Sadly, the late-night studying done by Mr. Zural has driven Q'ithup to fits of curiosity.One thing leads to another, and the lore is finally dropped.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 1





	Q'ithup is Pronounced Wrong, and Other Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> aight so i've had this cursed as shit (in the literally sense) character for ffxiv for a while now. hopefully will be finalizing this dumb green cat's lore.

"By the Twelve, would you stop jumping out of nowhere like that?!" Ra’phiel shouted, as his husband seemed to arise from nowhere to peek over his shoulder. One of Q’ithup’s ear twitched once as he signed out, "I live here, this should not come as a surprise to you." Ra’phiel took grievance with that assumption, "It’s 2 A-fucking-M! You shouldn’t be bothering me while I study!" He had a point there. While the apartment they shared in the Lavender Beds was spacious enough for two people, it was obvious when one would put on a light to grab a midnight snack or to read an especially hard to put down book.

Q’ithup, now realizing he was—in fact—in the wrong, decided the best action was to divert Phie’s attention and angsty rage to his studies. "Whatcha studying anyway?" Q’ithup signed, hoping to whatever god was listening at the time he would take the bait. "N-Nothing," Ra'phiel insisted, "Just some mage-y stuff..." The first sign something is wrong with Phiel is that he shut up about his studies. Glancing at his strewn about papers, Q'ithup got the idea why, his ears shifting into a solemn position. "Haha... Just normal mage things, right Qithy?" Pet names weren't winning over Q'ithup over anytime soon, especially with the subject at hand.

The papers were a mix of interview captions, newspaper clippings, and diagrams of the mask on Q'ithup's face. Q'ithup's hands moved in an anger signing, "I told you last time, I don't- We don't need to find out about this stupid thing!" Ra'phiel protested, "But if we I can just know what it is, maybe there's a chance we could..." His words trailed off into nothingness, sensing the emotions in the room. "I thought I could. Is that so wrong?" Ra'phiel was never the type for crying, but here he was, bawling his eyes out. Q'ithup embraced his companion, waving various versions of "It's okay." "Why should I even care!" Ra'phiel spoke with a cadence of an emotional Broadway actor. "You won't even tell me what happened, so why do I not take the hint?!" "Will you stop crying if I tell you?" Q'ithup's very arm motions looked sarcastic, but teary eyes aren't known for good vision. After a short series of sniffles, Ra'phiel managed another reply out. "Y-Yes..." Honest and clear communication was never the couple's specialty, but this was more than another tease or jab. This was genuine plea for explanation.

"You should put on the tea," a phrase used by Q'ithup when he knew they were about to engage in a healthy bit of confession.

Q’ithup lit some candles for mood lighting while Ra’phiel managed to heat the kettle without burning down the whole building. They sat across from each other on mismatched chairs, drinking from a chipped tea set, and talking over a discount hexagonal table. The tension was palpable. Every little movement of the hands was accentuated to the other. Q'ithup could barely take another second of it. Luckily, Ra'phiel sighed and began the conversation. "So, where do you wish to start?" Ra'phiel tilted his head to the left, slightly tousling his hair as he conversed. "There is a start to your story, yes?" Q'ithup stared into the middle distance, his emotions hidden to the rest of the world. After a pause, Q'ithup's gaze turned back and he signed, "Sorry, it's been a while since I've thought too deep on this."

Q'ithup began his tale, opting to write his thoughts down on parchment. Ra'phiel paced behind Q'ithup's chair, checking over his shoulder every few seconds for new updates. "Let's start from the beginning. I believe I was born around 20 years from now. Though I was born to the Q tribe, I do not have a working memory of those years. How to put this... I can only remember little scenes, spliced here and there, with no grounding ideas. Or a-" Before Q'ithup had the chance to continue, Ra'phiel raised his voice. "You have _no_ memories yet still are able to read and write? Fascinating... And what of your mother? Do you have any sort of-" Q'ithup dropped the writing implement loudly on the table and signed back, "I will get to that. Please. Wait." Despite there being no tone to his words, the intent was very clearly delivered. "Stop asking questions, this is serious." Phiel gave a quick series of nods and returning to his pacing. This was going to be a very long morning.


End file.
